Sweeney Todd Cats
by MoonlitKitten123
Summary: A little Crossover thingy I put together. Rated just incase
1. Chapter 1

Cast –

Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker – Macavity

Mrs Lovett – Bombalurina

Lucy (Beggar Woman) – Demeter

Johanna – Jemima

Anthony – Pouncival

Toby – Tumblebrutus

Judge Turpin – Munkustrap

Beadle – Alonzo

Senior Pirellie - RTT


	2. The Ballad

Em: Right now everyone has got their characters lets get cracking

Em: Right now everyone has got their characters lets get cracking!

Munku: I have a question

Em: What?

Munku: Why am I a bad guy?

Em: Because I said so, anyway ACTION!

Random Tom: Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd.

His skin was pale and his eye was odd.

He shaved the faces of gentlemen

Who never thereafter were heard of again.

He trod a path that few have trod

did Sweeney Todd

the demon barber of fleet street.

He kept a shop in London town.

Of fancy clients and good renown

and what if none of their souls were saved

they went to their maker impecably shaved.

By Sweeney,

by Sweeney Todd

the demon barber of fleet street.

Company: Swing your razor wide!

Sweeney, hold it to the skies.

Freely flows the blood of those who moralize.

His needs were few, his room was bare.

A lavabo and a fancy chair.

A mug of suds, and a leather strop,

an apron, a towel, a pail, and a mop.

For neatness he deserves a nod,

does Sweeney Todd,

the demon barber of Fleet Street.

Queens: Inconspicuous Sweeney was,

quick, and quiet and clean he was.

Back of his smile, under his word,

Sweeney heard music that nobody heard.

Sweeney pondered and Sweeney planned,

like a perfect machine he planned,

Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle,

Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle

Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle

Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle

Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle,

Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle

Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle,

Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle

Sweeney! Sweeney! Sweeney! Sweeney!

Mac: Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd!

Company : Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd!

Mac: He served a dark and a vengeful God

Company: He served a dark and a vengeful God

Mac: What happened then, well that's the play,

and he wouldn't want us to give it away..

Company: Not Sweeney

Not Sweeney Todd

The demon barber of Fleet...

Street...

Em: Okay that was great – ish

Mac What do you mean ish?

Em: Five Minute Break!!


	3. No place like London

Em: Okay Breaks over, Pouncival

Em: Okay Breaks over, Pouncival!!

Pounce: Do I have to?

Em: Yes you do

Pounce: **sighs** fine

I have sailed the world

beheld its wonders

from the dardinells,

to the mountains of Peru,

But there's no place like London!

I feel home again...

I could hear the city bells ring...

Whatever would I do?

No there's..

Mac: No place like London...

Pounce: Mr. Todd, sir

Mac: You are young...

Life has been kind to you...

You will learn.

(Spoken) 'Tis here we go our separate ways.

Farewell Antony.

I will not soon forget the good ship bountiful, nor the young man who saved my life.

Pounce: There's no cause to thank me for that, sir.

It would have been a poor Christian indeed who would have spotted you

Pinching and tossing on that raft and not given the alarm.

Mac: There's many a Christian would've done just that and not lost a winks sleep over it either

Em: Right Deme!!

Deme: I hate you

Em: I'll live

Deme: (Sung) Alms, alms for a miserable woman, on a miserable chilly mornin'!

Thank ya, sir, thank ya...

How would ya like a little muff,

dear a little jig-jig,

a little bounce around the bush!

Wouldn't ya like to push me parsley?

It looks to me, dear, that you've got plenty there to push!

Alms, alms for a pitiful woman...

what's got wandering wits?

Hey! Don't I know you, mister?

Mac: Must you glare at me, woman?

Off with you!

Off I say

Deme: Then how would ya like to split me muff?

Mister, we'll go jig-jig!

A little...

Mac: Off I said!

To the devil with you!

Deme: (voice traces out)

Alms, alms

For a pitiful woman

Pounce: (Spoken) Pardon me, sir, but there's no need to fear the likes of her,

she's only a half-crazed beggar woman...

London's full of them

Mac: I beg your indulgance, boy, my mind is far from easy.

For in the once familiar streets I feel a chill of ghostly shadows everywhere.

Forgive me

Pounce: There is nothing to forgive

Mac: Farewell Anthony

Pounce: I have honored my promise never to question you.

Whatever brought you to that sorry shipwreck is your affair and yet, over

many weeks of our voyage home,

I've come to think of you as a friend,

and if trouble lies ahead for you in London, if you

need any help...or money

Mac: NO!

(Sung) There's a whole in the world like a great black pit

and the vermin of the world inhabit it

and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit

and it goes by the name of London.

At the top of the hole sit the previlaged few

Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo

turning beauty to filth and greed...

I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,

for the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru

but there's no place like London!

--

There was a barber and his wife

and she was beautiful...

a foolish barber and his wife.

She was his reason for his life...

and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous.

And he was naive.

There was another man who saw

that she was beautiful...

A biased vulture of the law

who, with a gesture of his claw

removed the barber from his plate!

And there was nothing but to wait!

And she would fall!

So soft.

So young!

So lost and oh so beautiful!

Pounce: (Spoken) And the lady sir did she succumb

Mac: (Sung) Ah, that was many years ago...

I doubt if anyone would know

(spoken)

Now leave me, Antony.

There is somewhere I must go,

something I must find out.

Now, and alone.

Pounce: But surely we will meet again before Im off to Plymouth

Mac: If you want you may well find me around Fleet Street. I wouldn't wander

(Walks Off while singing)

There's a hole in the world like a great black pit

and it's filled with people who are filled with shit!

And the vermin of the world inhabit it

Em: Scene over rating was upgraded because someone added this parody to they're alert list plus it has a swear word in the lyrics.


End file.
